


Care

by YoukaiLuvr



Series: A Princess and Her Paladin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Post-S1, post-season1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: He would try to care for the princess, just as she cared for him and the other pilots...even if it was just keeping her rest uninterrupted. KxA, somewhat.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> So...I realized after I posted my other VLD story that I mentioned this one, but I hadn't posted it here...fixing that now.
> 
> I originally had this placed either late first season or sometime after the Lions and Paladins are collected again after being scattered by the wormhole. That timeline still fits pretty well, I think, even with the events of Season 2.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no part of the series, Voltron: Legendary Defender, as produced by Dreamworks.

  
Keith hissed as Allura gently dabbed the antiseptic-soaked cloth across the deep gash in his bicep. "I'm sorry," she apologized, wincing in sympathy. After their most recent skirmish with Galra fighters, Coran was busy tending to Shiro while Hunk patched up Lance and Pidge, leaving Keith to Allura's care.

  
He grimaced. "It's alright...I always forget how much that stuff stings." She leaned in and blew a small puff of air across the wound, soothing the sting. Reaching over to the nearby table, Allura picked up a bandage and wrapped it carefully around his injured arm. "Thanks," he said, gingerly moving his arm around, testing it's limit.

  
Allura shrugged. "It's the least I can do for you...for all of you, that is," she stammered, "In return for being willing to pilot the Lions."

  
Keith raised an eyebrow. "Even when we get our butts kicked and the castle is damaged?" She nodded.

  
"Even then. You and the other Paladins are our only hope of ridding this universe of the menace of Zarkon's rule." She stopped and yawned widely. "I do apologize - it seems I'm more tired than I thought."

  
He took a closer look at the alien princess. Keith knew that the castle's defenses depended largely on Allura's innate power and that any damage the castle took would be reflected on her, but previously, that damage had lasted only a short time after the battle ended.

  
However, it seemed that there was a limit to how quickly Allura could bounce back - two weeks of near daily conflicts with enemy fighter squadrons had pushed everyone to the breaking point and nowhere was this more evident than with the princess herself.

  
Deep bags darkened the skin under her eyes. Her shoulders had lost some of their proud posture, slumped down with exhaustion. The princess' normally tidy hair was disheveled from the same battle that injured the Red Lion Paladin and a small cut above her left eye bled sluggishly.

  
Keith felt a sudden surge of worry for their princess. While he and the other Paladins were out fighting in Voltron, Allura was here, protecting the castle and giving them a place to come home to. He reached for a fresh cloth and the bottle of antiseptic. "Here, let me take care of that cut."

  
Allura stared at him in confusion as he dampened the cloth and reached toward her face. This time, it was her turn to flinch as the antiseptic touched the open wound. He grinned slightly at her reaction. "Let me guess - you didn't even notice you got hurt."

  
She shook her head a little and offered him a tiny sheepish smile in return. "I admit, I did not."

  
"I figured," he said, repeating her earlier actions and leaning close to softly blow on the cut to alleviate the burn from the antiseptic. Allura shivered as he pulled away and reached for a small bandage. Keith placed the bandage tenderly across the small wound before standing from his seat on the bench next to her and offering her his hand.

  
"Want to go check on the others?" Allura nodded, took his hand, and stood. She swayed slightly as he released her hand, prompting him to step closer and take a hold of her elbow to steady her. "Whoa there...are you okay?"

  
She nodded again, though slower this time, leaning heavily into his grasp. "It appears I am much more tired than I had thought." He frowned, worry creeping into his thoughts.

  
"Let's get you to bed, then - you need rest if you're so tired you can't stand upright."

  
"But the others..." She began to protest, but Keith cut her off.

  
"Will be fine - they weren't so badly injured that they can't wait for a few hours until you regain some strength." He met Allura's gaze, holding firm in his conviction that she needed to sleep.

  
After a moment, she relented. "Alright. Rest does sound rather appealing right now."

  
Together, they left the small room and walked through the castle to Allura's quarters. Allura pressed the proper sequence on the control panel to open her door and turned to Keith.

  
"Thank you for your concern," she said. "I shall be fine after a good sleep, but promise me that if anything happens, you'll wake me."

  
Keith nodded. "If it's necessary, then yes, we'll come wake you." Allura smiled at him in thanks and bid him a good rest before he reluctantly released her arm to watch her enter the her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

  
Keith sighed as he turned to head back to the castle's infirmary, intent on checking on the other Paladins. He decided as he walked that the only way he was waking the princess would be if Zarkon himself had infiltrated the castle.

  
He would try to care for the princess, just as she cared for him and the other pilots...even if it was just keeping her rest uninterrupted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not much, but a little fluff never hurt. I know the majority of the Legendary Defender fandom has latched on to Shallura & Klance, but I am still a sucker for KeithxAllura. Not to mention the fact that I don't trust Shiro. Can't explain why, but I don't. I honestly don't even care about the fact that Keith is supposed to be part Galra - I'll take him over Shiro in a heartbeat.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this bit.
> 
> YoukaiLuvr


End file.
